


Redamancy

by ayeshamb



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: California, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeshamb/pseuds/ayeshamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got you," he said.<br/>He grabbed me and took me out of the water.<br/>I was scared. I was shaking until our eyes met. Until I saw the blue eyes of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

The plane landed. 

Melissa stood up, grabbed her carry-on bag and went down. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. She was wearing ripped jeans and white long-sleeved shirt with her Nike shoes.

After spending 2 weeks in her homeland Russia, she was back in Los Angeles, where she was living with her best friend Carol. She went Russia because of some family issues but trip and the things happened in there were too much that she felt like she could faint the moment she arrived LA. Feeling pretty exhausted, she just wanted to make it to home and sleep for the rest of her life.

As she was ready to leave the airport, she looked around and found Carol waiting for her holding a paper in her hands saying "Welcome home, twinkie!" She smiled when she saw Carol and ran towards to her with her luggage.

"God, I missed you." Melissa said and hugged Carol.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you didn't stay longer otherwise I'd probably go nuts and-" Melissa put her hands on Carol's shoulders and interrupted.

"Alright, calm down. You'll tell me what's going on but let's just leave the airport first. Okay?"

Carol nodded. "Okay, let's go home."

Melissa checked if she had all her bags. Carol helped her with the luggage and they left airport to the car.

"How is Chris doing? Is everything alright between you two?" Melissa asked while Carol was driving.

"Everything is fine. He actually asked me to go to the Academy Awards tomorrow with him as a couple and I'm not sure if I'm ready." Melissa looked at Carol and started clapping.

"It's official, he wants to marry you. Wohoooo!"

"W-what? Jesus, Mel! Can you not? It's been few months since we started dating and it's a success that we made it to today without letting anyone know," said Carol.

"Yes but I think it's time for you guys to go public. I know people will talk about you for weeks since you both are succesful at what you do for living and they'll be surprised that they haven't seen anything about you guys being together." Melissa said.

"That's what Chris says. It's just weird, I mean we met the day I took photos of him for the cover of the magazine so people will think it's so cliche but the story behind-" Carol stopped the car and took a deep breathe.

"Will you please calm down? Don't overthink. Look at you! You found the one and you think it's better keeping him as a secret but it isn't. Sooner or later people will find out so you guys better do it before they do." Melissa took Carol's hand and squezeed it.

"You're pretty annoying. You know, right?"

Melissa's face twisted for a moment but she smiled after. "Yes, I do."

Carol had always been like a big sister to Melissa ever since they met, she always tried to do her best to protect Melissa and tried to make her feel home when she moved to LA to live with her. But this time Melissa was acting like she was the older one.

"I'll do it but I have a condition." Carol said.

Melissa rolled her eyes and looked at Carol. "Fine, spill."

"You're coming too. You don't have to be on the red carpet or something but you'll be with us inside. Please please pleaseee!" Carol begged her.

Melissa opened her eyes like she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Oh, God. Slow down, champ! I have never attended anything like this before."

"It'll be fun. I won't leave you alone, I swear so please don't say no. I'll feel better having you there with me and maybe you'll make new friends and I'm quite sure you will have great time. Please say yes." Carol wanted Melissa to join them not only because she was nervous to attend a public event with Chris for the first time but she also wanted her to have some quality time.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Say yes already, Mel."

"I'm in if there's an after party we will also attend." Melissa approved and winked at Carol.

"Yayyy! I knew my party girl wouldn't say no to that offer." Carol felt blissful like she was a little kid in a candy store. They both giggled as Carol drove to home.

***

"Wake up blondie! Big day!" Carol came into Melissa's room and tried to wake her up but Melissa was jetlagged and had been sleeping almost for a day.

"Leave me alone! I'm not waking up." She hide her head under the pillow.

"Oh, really? You better move that -I've went to gym 5 times a week to make that booty look like that- butt otherwise I'll tweet about how you didn't show up at your date with Isaac because you had an wart right in your face." Carol said.

Melissa got up immediately and left the bed right after Carol was done talking. "Okay, you won't do that. I mean you wouldn't do that. Right?"

"I'd do that if you wouldn't get up."

"Can't believe we are best friends. You evil bitch!" Melissa said and stuck her tongue out at Carol.

"I take this as you want me to leave you alone so you can get ready. You have 2 hours."

"Fine."

"Also I chose a dress for you. A Christian Dior dress. I know you'll love it." She winked at Melissa and left the room.

***

When Melissa was done with her makeup, she decided to put on her dress.

After wearing the beautiful Dior dress, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The top of the straples dress was dark blue and it was getting lighter downwards. There was a slit in the left side of the dress and she kinda loved how it looked. She wore her special necklace which she always carries on her even when she doesn't wear it.

Her normally lank, long blonde hair was draping down softly, curling along the ends. She looked at the mirror once again and decided to rub off the dark pink lipstick and put on a lighter one.

"Chris is here! We gotta go!" Carol shouted from the room next door.

Melissa took her purse and left the room. "Alright, let's go." She said.

Carol was wearing a red long Valentino dress which was looking absolutely perfect on her. She had some friends over from the work to help her to get ready for the night since it was going to be an important night for her.

Melissa took Carol's hand and made her spin around. "Look at you, C. You look hot, I like it."

"Are you sure? What about my hair? Is my makeup too much?" She asked nervously.

"You are a fashion photographer for god's sake. You know how to do it better than most of the people do." She hugged Carol tightly.

"Really?" She hugged her back.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Goodluck for tonight, babe."

"Thank you, little one. Let's go before Chris goes nuts."

Chris was waiting for the girls outside, wearing a black tuxedo. When girls came out, he looked at Carol like it was the first time he was seeing her.

"Hey, girlfriend. You look stunning." Chris said and Carol gave him a passionate kiss.

"Don't make me blush, Chris."

"I'm sorry, I can't help." Chris said and kissed her hand this time.

"Get a room you two." Melissa looked at them and rolled her eyes.

They both started giggling.

"I'm glad you'll join us tonight, Mel." Chris said.

"Alright Christopher Robert Evans, you better hook me up with a Hollywood hottie tonight or your girl is mine. All night long." She winked and got in the car.

***

Melissa and Carol, both were nervous when the car arrived to The Dolby Theatre.

Carol fixed Chris' bow tie and kissed him.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" Chris asked.

"Hell yes."

"I'll be seeing you guys inside. Goodluck with the cameras and questions." Melissa told her friends.

"See you there." Carol said and blew a kiss to her.

Melissa smiled as she waved and watched them leave the car holding hands.

The driver parked the car behind the building so she could use the doors behind to get in.

She checked her purse if she had everything she would need tonight with her and left the car carefully. After walking for few steps, she put her hand on her neck and realized she dropped her necklace which her father gave her when she was 14.

"Fuck," she cussed.

The necklace meant world to her, that's why she had to go back and find it. She turned and started running back to the car. It was pretty hard running with that tight dress and high-heels. Then shit happened before she could arrive the car. She lost her balance but before she found herself laying on the floor, someone grabbed her waist.

"I got you," she heard her savior talking to her.

She tried to get back on her feet by herself but she felt his hand on her arm.

"It's alright." He talked again.

The sound of his voice, his British accent made her shiver.

He helped Melissa to get back on her feet again before she had chance to look who actually saved her. Then she raised her head and her amber eyes met with his. His eyes were blue like the ocean, crystal clear blue-shimmering and crashing and churning. There was a brown bit at the top of his left eye she expected to see the moment she saw who saved her.

"I know you," Melissa couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

She knew him.


End file.
